1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to packaging technology and, more particularly, to substrates, semiconductor packages including the same, electronic systems including the semiconductor package, and memory cards including the semiconductor package.
2. Related Art
Electronic devices required for electronic systems comprise various active and passive circuit elements. These circuit elements integrated on a semiconductor substrate are referred to as a semiconductor chip or die. The electronic devices can be provided as a semiconductor package including the semiconductor chip or die mounted on a package substrate such as PCB (printed circuit board) having circuit wires. Notably, as the size and thickness of the electronic products such as computers and smart phones are continuously reduced, the semiconductor packages employed in the electronic products have been scaled down. However, if the semiconductor packages are scaled down, the semiconductor packages may be more susceptible to being warped. The warpage phenomenon of the semiconductor package may degrade the reliability of the electronic products. Accordingly, it is required to control the warpage phenomenon of the semiconductor package with realization of thin semiconductor package.